My Body
by Catcheroftheye
Summary: Abductions in Orlando lead the team to Annabelle. Will someone fall for someone?
1. Chapter 1

My Body.

Annabelle's heart pounded. Her lungs rose and fell to the tempo of her running feet. The fast she ran, the more of an adrenaline rush she felt, the harder she pushed through the woods numerous trees and bushes. She felt herself giving way to an adrenaline rush climax where she felt on edge. Her trainers slowed down as did the swish of her blonde and now drenched in sweat, ponytail. She leaned against a tree for support gazing at the canopy of trees above her trying to slow her oxygen intake. Her iPod raged with Mozart's Requiem which didn't help the situation. Her smile grew as it switched to Bach her favorite composer. Toccata and Fugue in D minor, the eeriest of all symphonies. The organ pipes rang through her ears and she felt at ease in the October air. She slumped down against the trees trunk to the dirt woodsy floor with pure pleasure as her head bobbed to the music.

Suddenly, either it was the music or the air, something shifted. She felt a knotting feeling in the pit of her stomach, the one she got when she saw a shifty man walking toward a young girl, or a hobo on OBT that claims he was a war vet when clearly he was not. She pulled out one of her ear buds and scanned the woods. She saw something dart out of the corner of her eye and immediately sprang off the ground. The sudden rush standing up made her dizzy, so dizzy she turned around and puked.

Puking right on the shoes of a man she would soon spend 19 days and nights with starting this very October morning.

J.J stood in front of the team, her usual egger readiness seemed stoic this morning as was the face of the rest of her team mates. Dr. Spencer Reid especially. He had spent the last two hours trying to think of ways to ask Agent Jennifer out, but lost all hope when he spied her and Will were still together despite the numerous fights they had been getting into lately….

Regardless, they waited for the always late Derek Morgan who plopped down next to Dr. Reid. Reid found Morgan's company to be extremely irritating when he did not take his job seriously. He was a good BAU agent, but he was careless. Unlike Reid who processes information at 400 frames per second.

Agent Jennifer clicked onto the first slide of the prep. It was a beautiful girl. Reid and Morgan piped up. JJ started, "Annabelle Misore. 23, runner, musician, 125 pounds, 5'9", missing as of this morning."

Prentis chimed in rarely confused, "Why are they calling us in." Agent and Unit Chief Hotchner sternly stated the state of the case.

"This is the third abduction of women in the Orlando area with this physicality and stature-" Agent Morgan chimed in, "So he has a type?" Dr. Reid, annoyed rebubtled, "It doesn't nessicarily have to be a male who is taking these women. It could very well be a woman whose adoration for the human body lies with in girls like Annabelle who are quite beau-"

"BOYS. Lets save the profiling for when we know more, okay?" Rossi yelled across the table. "Sorry," They half heartedly replied. Reid studied the girls face. He found her beautiful, no doubt, but there was something more about her.

Agent Jennifer continued, "Two bodies were found face down within a three miles radius of each other in ditches one months ago," She clicked the next slide which showed the two bodies and the faces of the girls. "Clarissa Farmington went missing in August, same physicality as both girls and Wilma Darling went missing in September."

"Where was Annabelle reported missing?" Reid asked playing with a pen rhythmically. He tapped it, spun it between his middle and index finger twice then clockwise and started over again. Morgan glared at him, Reid was oblivious to him. He continued with his pen movement. JJ replied looking at her file, "Uhh, she told her boyfriend she was going for a run in the Bumby Woods, and never returned." Reid was disappointed by the words boyfriend, but he knew he had no shot what with his glasses and his new haircut. He would just be passed up next to Morgan if anything. Morgan finally snatched the pen out of Reid's hand. Prentis rolled her eyes at the drama before her. Reid appeared scared by his team mates reaction. He scooted his chair slightly away from him.

Hotchner wrote down notes as he spoke to his team, "So when we get to Orlando, we should visit the woods where she went missing. Morgan, have Garcia check to see if there were any more missing persons with the same physicality description within the past 12 months." Rossi asked Agent Jennifer what they bodies conditions were like when they were found and she only replied with not good.

The team agreed to get on the plane first light tomorrow morning. They were dismissed to go home and pack.

On his cab ride home, Reid read over the case. "The girl lives an interesting life," He mumbled aloud. _Runner, born and raised into a family of nothing then discovered her talents and was granted a scholarship to Julliard. Graduated early, moved back to Orlando and began recording music, written & composed by her. A member of MENSA and PEETA. Disowned by her mother when she was 15, and then restated as her daughter when she graduated from Julliard._ The cab driver nodded to him, tired from the fourteen hour shift he had been working. Reid looked up, "Oh, my apartment building is right here." The cab stopped in front of his steps as he gathered his things he handed the man a twenty dollar bill, even though it was a two mile cab ride, and didn't look away from his file. The girl was interesting, beautiful, smart and talented. Reid felt a strange pang in his pants as he looked at the full body photo of her sent by her family.

_Hazel eyes, blonde hair, long healthy legs a nice figure_- Reid ran into his door. He pulled out his keys and entered the building, up the stairs to his apartment and shut his door. Throwing his jacket and scarf on the table he made way to his king size bed.


	2. Chapter 2

My Body. Chapter 2.

A shadowy room with only the slow flicker of a candle stirred as Annabelle woke. She felt a twisting pang in her side. Her breath started to shorten and her mind boggled. All she recalled was puking and the taste still lingered in her mouth. She felt drowsy. She felt underneath her, though her hands were numb, she was sitting on a bed. It was comfortable. She could barely make out the glimmer of a closed window behind the candle. She twisted around to see if there was one behind her. Panic rose, as did her breathing, she remembered the dream she was having.

_A lanky hand outstretched coming from a source of light. The window was busted that the light had shone through, which his hand extended through. It was blood stained, equally his hands and the broken glass. Had he impaired himself with the window? Was that her blood? He calls her name, she knows the voice. It is not Jeremy, her boyfriend, but a different feel of affection for. One she can't place. She can't answer because of an obstruction in her throat. The man draws back his hand and all is dark._

She wondered who the man was, and then it finally hit her. She had been kidnapped. She blacked out from panic.

* * *

><p>Reid woke with a cold sweat covering his entire body. The case file he was flipping through lay precariously on his chest. Morgan stared at him from his place next to Prentiss. They both resumed looking at the file. Reid made his way to the jets bathroom. Agent Hotchner asked him if he was alright. Reid mumbled incoherently that he just needed to freshen up before they landed.<p>

Into the mirror he stared, even before the flap was shut. He closely cross examined his facial structure, the path of his cheek bones, the curves and contours of his mouth, the rise & fall of his eyebrows. He often did this before meeting women or anyone at all. Even though he knew it would be a while before he would see Annabelle, he wanted to challenge his body language to change to a more appealing manor. Someone like Morgan. Reid normally wasn't too adamant about impressing people, normally it was just to see how his body language compares to those of a female, but this time it was to impress, seduce and lure.

Annabelle held a certain appeal to Reid that no one has ever laid on him before. He felt if he didn't single handedly find this girl, he would never be able to forgive himself. He was emotionally attached to this case, for a reason far from explanation to surface to his oblivious brilliant mind. Love was a rumor or choice to him. An emotion not needed, and rather is a want being disguised as a need. He had never felt love, only adoration or lust for someone. Love? Maybe he loved his mother, or maybe he just cared for her. He didn't love his team, but he cared about them. He would die for them. But love? No.

* * *

><p>In the midst of his studying his face, he slipped into what he called a resolute mode. Any question asked as he sat down during the prep was answered hurriedly and instantly to the point. Not overflowing with normal Reid details that no one really ever listened to. His eyebrows furrowed over his glasses caressing his forehead he stood up and looked at his team mates. "Shouldn't this be easy? It must be someone who knew she would be there in the forest at that time. Call Garcia and have her make a listing of calls and links from Annabelle's phone that she has received since the bodies were found."<p>

His team looked at the uneasy boy like they never had before. As the Alpha-male. It was clear he wanted to take charge of this case more so than anyone else. _I will figure this out. I will find Annabelle. _

Off of the jet, the team pile into their SUVS and drove to the police station. Meeting with the head chief of police, the team broke up. Reid and Prentiss went to the scene where Annabelle was abducted, Morgan and Rossi went to interview the boyfriend while unit chief Hotchner went to the crime scenes of the two bodies with the head chief of police.

Reid blocked his eyes. Prentiss crouched next to the yellow taped off tree. "Footprints pilot off. Two sets and then one suddenly stops," Reid opened his eyes to look at the evidence Prentiss was recounting. "Annabelle must have stopped here on her run when she was abducted." Agent Prentiss shook her head in disgrace. "Man, no one is safe anymore. My niece goes running in Washington woods all the time by herself before dawn. She claims she goes at first light for the reason that there is never a soul in sight." Reid touched the tree which Annabelle's footprints stopped at. There was a slither of dirt that gathered up in a right angle. "He choked her from behind the tree?" Prentiss said examining the mark, "No, look." He pointed to a smidgen of her puke. "Get that to the lab. It has to be hers."

* * *

><p><strong>HA.<strong>

Sooo... review? Do you like the format? Waiting for smut? Hmm?


End file.
